


.stars never pay... or do they?...

by Fionagoodeismygod



Category: American Horror Story: Coven, American Horror Story: Freak Show
Genre: Cute, F/M, I should be asleep..., Sort of AU?, Unplanned Pregnancy, no one dies
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2021-02-23
Updated: 2021-02-23
Packaged: 2021-03-13 01:21:47
Rating: Mature
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 588
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/29643645
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Fionagoodeismygod/pseuds/Fionagoodeismygod
Summary: A few years after Elsa and Massimo came to American, Elsa still has her freak show, she and Massimo have been living a peaceful life. What could go wrong?(my first story, Please be kind?)
Relationships: Massimo Dolcefino/Elsa Mars





	.stars never pay... or do they?...

**Author's Note:**

> this is my first story, so please be kind and gentle with criticism. also sorry for any mistakes, I wrote this while half asleep...

Elsa Mars was not weak. She didn’t cry. Elsa Mars was not an ordinary woman. She needed no one. She loved no one, until now…

It was many years since she had her legs brutally stolen from her. Life was hard and extremely painful. At night the terrible events replayed on loop. Every. Single. Night. Then, the phantom pains danced across her non-existent legs. They screamed and itched with such intensity, but there was never any long lasting relief. Nothing helped, not until now. But when Massimo took her small, delicate hands in his big strong ones, it distracted her from the pain. But when he  _ kissed her _ . It was all better. At first without her legs, Elsa felt like a monster. She felt disgusting. But Massimo kissed her and held her. When he  _ touched her. She felt whole… _

Now as Elsa was lying, tangled in her love’s arms she felt wanted. And now  _ she wanted.  _ She wanted him. Her Massimo. 

“Massimo, I want you.” 

“You have me, Angel.”

“No, you misunderstood me. I  **_want_ ** you! I  **_need_ ** you!” she says, giving him a kiss. Massimo finally realizes what she means because of a soft moan that escaped her.

“Are you sure my Angel?” 

“Yes! God, yes!” she whimpered, pulling at his nightshirt. 

Massimo kisses her passionately. It was there first, so naturally Elsa was nervous. Her heart was pounding in all the right places, making her squirm. Massimo was taking it slowly at first, but the need was too great for the both of them.

Elsa sat up and flung her shimmery slip onto the floor, and worked on undoing her lovers shirt buttons as Massimo’s lips sucked on her neck. 

“Oh-oooh! D-Darling, be careful, I’m not a piece of meat!” she said, giggling. Elsa 

Massimo trailed his flaming hot fingers down to her center. Elsa groaned and whimpered at the Tortuously light pressure he was applying. She gasped and tangled her hands in his salt and pepper hair, while breathing heavily. 

“ _ Liebchen!  _ More!” she bucked her hips upwards towards his. 

“So eager tonight aren't we…”

“ _ please  _ ! I need you now!  _ All of you!” _

Massimo smiled at Elsa’s eagerness, and her willingness to trust him. He would reward her for it, too. Massimo quickly removes the rest of his clothes, while placing kisses on her soft lips. 

“Are you sure?” he breathed.  _ He  _ wanted it, yet he was unsure. 

“Yes!” she looked into his eyes. He was  _ everything  _ to her. She needed to know he wanted her as much as she wanted him. The two looked into the other's eyes as Massimo slipped into her. 

Elsa’s red lips parted in pleasure. She wrapped her arms around his neck and closed her eyes.

“God! Ooh, God!” she wriggled underneath him.

“h-harder! F-faster!” she sighed, out of breath. And he delivered her request…

He could feel she was close, he was as well. Elsa shook with pleasure, and dug her nails into the red silk sheets beneath them. A loud cry of pleasure shook through her entire being, and he was quick to follow. 

“I love you, I love you, I love you…” Massimo repeated. 

“I love you  _ more _ . You saved me from so many things! How could I ever repay you?” Elsa breathed.

“You already have. By loving me back…” 

A few minutes of silence and the two fall asleep holding each other. Elsa slept with no nightmares, because she knew massimo would be there to love her in the morning, and was holding her now. With love… 

**Author's Note:**

> did you like it? please let me know by commenting!


End file.
